sunofchedorlaomerfandomcom-20200213-history
Kingdom of Asturias
The Kingdom of Asturias is a former nation, existing between 670 and 907. The Kingdom was created by Germanic, Gothic peoples, who had emigrated from the Kingdom of Franks. The initial imigration into the region was part of the Second Goth Migration, where large sections of Gothic peoples left the Frankish Kingdom folowing political instability upon the deposition and murder of Frankish King Theudebald II in 620, who was reported to have murdered by Goth assasins. This group initialy settled in the Kingdom of Galicia, populated both by older Suebian Germanic residents, and more recent Goth peoples, who emigrated to the region following persecution under Frankish King Theudebert I in the first half of the 6th century AD. However, only about three years after the initial imigration, in the early 620's, the most recent wave of Gothic people began to colonise the western-most tip of the Iberian peninsula, eventualy creating the Kingdom of Asturias in 670. Meanwhile a Third Goth Migration, second to the region of future Asturias, took place during the whole of the partition of the Frankish Kingdom into East and West Francia (639-689) however due to escalating war between the East and West Franks, the emigration peaked in 670. The smaller Kingdom of the Rhine, which was a third state that split from the Frankish Kingdom in 657, treated it's Gothic population well, and as a result a large portion of Goths that remained within the Frankish Kingdom were those living in the Kingdom of the Rhine (657-774). Prior to the creation of the Kingdom of Astruias the would-be Asturian monarchs ruled in the kingdom of Oviedo, established 644. A new Kingdom was proclaimed in 670, following the conquest of the Kingdom of Xixón, which had grown from a city state similar to Oviedo, to spaning roughly half of the later Asturias Kingdom. The Kings of Asturias used the secondary titles of King of Oviedo and Xixón. Following the end of the Kingdom of Xixón in 670 after it had been annexed by Oviedo to form the Kingdom of Asturias, Galician King Theudigisel I declared his right to retake the lands given over to Hermanrich, and began a five year war with first Asturian King Fafila I, which ended with Theudigisel's death in 675, and the confirmation of the Asturian King's right to hold these lands by Theoderic I of Galicia a few months after the battle. Relations between the Kingdoms were very strained, until Bermudo I of Asturia married his son, future King Silo, to the daughter of Theoderic II in 725. He himself married the daughter of Theoderic's brother, Princess Adosinda, and both Kings agreed that should either ruling house die out, then the King of the other realm would inherit that domain. As a part of the deal, the King of Asturias ceased using the secondary title of King of Xixón. The King list notes which rulers broke this agreement, or tried to circumvent the deal by using variants of the style of "King of Oviedo, King in Xixón") This resulted in the fact that after the House of Liuva died out in the legitimate line with Agila III in 907, the territory of Galicia fell to Bermudo III of Asturia, who then merged both Kingdoms to create the Kingdom of Toledo. List of Kings of Oviedo. * Atta I 640's-650 * Atta II 650-658 * Geberic 658-663 * Fafila (I) 663-670 (670-686) Other Kingdoms in the Region, later ruled by Asturias Kingdom of Xixón Nation who'se capital lied quite close to Oviedo, it extended it's control to roughly half of the territory of future Asturias, mostly through conquest, however it acquired the bulk of it's territory following the marriage of future Xixónese King Hermanrich and the future (last) sovereign Queen of Pravia, Alarica, in 633. After her ascension she formally ruled Pravia seperately, however then still Prince Hermanrich extended great control over the matters of state. Following her death during childbirth in 642, Prince Hermanrich became absolute ruler of Pravia, through their son and the new child-king, Hathus, in whose name he acted as Regent. Hermanrich's father, king Throsimund, felt threatened by his sons growing power and so forced him to agree on the annexation of Pravia to Xixón in 644. Following his own ascension, King Hermanrich became the most powerful ruler in the region. In fact in 652 he went to war with the Kingdom of Galicia and his forces managed to slay the Galician King Liuva III. Following another defeat in 654, the new Galician King, Alaric II, had to give large portions of Galicia to Hermanrich, and recognise him as his superior. The power of Xixón was cut short, however, following Hermanrich's sudden death in 662. His son, Hathus, could not keep control over the Kingdom as his father, which resulted in Fafila of Oviedo taking advantage of the situation anf slowly conquering all of Xixón by 670. * Throsimund 630's-647 * Hermanrich 647-662 * Hathus 662-670 Kingdom of Pravia A larger kingdom that existed in the region before either Xixón or Oviedo, it's first king Euric was the one leading the Second Goth Migration. * Euric I 620's-630 * Euric II 630-635 * Queen Alarica, 635-642 * Hathus (later king of Xixón) 642-644 List of Asturian Kings House of Atta * Fafila I 670-686 * Ramiro I 686-699 * Fruela I 699-713 * Fafila II 713-723 * Bermudo I 723-729 * Silo I 729-739 * Fruela II 739-748 * Ordoño I 748-763 (used the style of King of Asturias, King of Oviedo and King in Xixón) * Ramiro II 763-780 * Bermudo II 780-811 (used the style of King of Asturias, King of Oviedo and King in Xixón) * Fafila III 811-829 * Silo II 829-839 (used the style of King of Asturias, King of Oviedo and Xixón) * Ramiro III 839-848 * Alfonso I 848-868 * Ordoño II 868-885 * Fruela III 885-901 * Bermudo III 901-907